Wheel bearings are composed of an outer ring and of a wheel bearing hub and of rolling bodies arranged in-between. The wheel bearing hub has a radially outwardly directed wheel flange to which, for example, a wheel can be fastened. In certain driving situations, for example when driving over a pothole or against a curbstone, axial and/or radial shocks act on the wheel flange and/or on the wheel bearing hub. Said shocks have the effect that the wheel flange/wheel bearing hub moves in the direction of, and strikes, an outer ring of the wheel bearing unit. The forces that arise in the process are then introduced into the rolling bearing.
EP 2 184 181 B1 has disclosed a wheel bearing unit which has a wheel hub with a wheel flange. A rolling bearing is arranged between an outer ring and the wheel hub. In the described wheel bearing unit, damage to the rolling bearing owing to a lateral shock is avoided by a certain gap width.